Genevieve
'Genevieve ' is a witch who was brought back to life by Celeste Marie Helene Dubois (in Sabine's body) using the energy from the latest Harvest ritual. She has unfinished business with Rebekah and Marcel. Along with Celeste and Bastianna Natale, she is a major antagonist of The Originals. History In 1919, Genevieve was one of a large number of witches who gathered to meet Papa Tunde. She was apparently one of the witches who did not oppose him, as Marcel claimed that Tunde killed the ones that did so. Later, after Tunde was murdered, Marcel revealed to Rebekah that he was the one who summoned Tunde, hoping that he drive Klaus off, so that Klaus wouldn't stop Marcel and Rebekah from being together. Rebekah scoffs at the idea, noting that there's only one person that Klaus ever feared, and that all they'd need is a witch who could find him, giving a pointed look to Genevieve. Genevieve worked as a nurse during the Influenza period, helping patients with herbal remedies trying to delay the inevitable and to take away their pain. She quickly developed a friendship with Rebekah and admitted to her one night that if there was any of the Mikaelson brothers she would be with, it would be Klaus, indicating she had somewhat of a relationship with Klaus and Elijah. She was unable to see that Rebekah was using her so that she would complete a task for her; to bring Mikael to New Orleans to chase Niklaus away, so she would be free to live with Marcel without fear. Once this was completed, she and Rebekah continued their friendship to one fateful day whilst on duty. Whilst Genevieve was tending to a patient with an infected bloody cloth, Rebekah pulled her to the side and asked for a word with her. She was regretting their actions of contacting Mikaelson, demanding they undo the spell. Genevieve tells her they can't, there is no spell to undo their actions and pleads with Rebekah to tell Klaus the truth, Rebekah rebuffs her immediately, fearing the consequences from Klaus and tells her she will not say a word. Genevieve turns away for a moment, figuring that Rebekah used her, that their friendship was false and once she had a favour from her, she wishes to take it back. She refuses to suffer because she was foolish enough to trust Rebekah and when she tries to grab her, and tells her that everything was a mistake, Genevieve gives her a migraine. She says Rebekah brought it on herself and she will not be dragged down with her however Rebekah, recovering from the migraine spots the bloody cloth tucked in her pocket, pins Genevieve to the wall and presses the cloth against her mouth. Rebekah apologizes as she knowingly infects her with Influenza, telling her if Klaus finds out their actions, she's dead anyway. Clara enters the room, asking if Genevieve is okay before dropping and smashing the bottle in her hands as she sees Rebekah back away from Genevieve who has blood on her mouth. Rebekah then infected Clara, who was possessed by Celeste at the time, and compelled the orderlies to keep the two in quarantine until their deaths so that the secret couldn't be revealed. A brief flashback shows Clara and Genevieve on their death bed, taking a last breath with blood on the sheets. Season One In Après Moi, Le Déluge, she is resurrected along with Papa Tunde and Bastianna Natale. Along with the fellow resurrected witches, she is greeted by Celeste. In Dance Back from the Grave, Genevieve is with Celeste as they walk in the cemetery. She notes that it hasn't changed at all. She is seen in a flashback to 1919 along with Clara Summerlin welcoming Papa Tunde to New Orleans. In Crescent City, she goes to Rousseau's and gives Tunde's Knife to Camille and tells her that if she makes sure that it ends up in Niklaus Mikaelson's heart, Kieran will be freed from his curse. She makes a deal with Oliver to have the wolves attack Rebekah and she then takes her away. In Long Way Back From Hell, she spends time torturing Rebekah and exposing her actions to Klaus. In flashbacks, it is revealed that she spent time as a nurse using herbal witchcraft skills to soothe the terminal patients of the epidemic of 1919. During that time Rebekah became friends with Genevieve, that is until Rebekah took her naïve and innocent nature taken away from her by using her to summon Mikael to New Orleans. In, Le Grand Guignol, she attends a meeting with Bastianna arranged by Thierry. The meeting is a trap arranged by Rebekah and Marcel. Distracted by Thierry, Marcel is able to surprise and kill Bastianna. Rebekah attacks Genevieve but she survives the attack and flees. In Farewell to Storyville, Genevieve has become an Elder of the coven. Genevieve meets with Marcel at Jardin Gris to negotiate how to lower the boundary spell placed on the cemetery by Celeste to release Rebekah. Genevieve agrees, if Marcel will bring back Davina Claire to her and the coven. Later, she cast the spell to release the boundary spell to release Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah at the cemetery. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, a month has passed and she and Klaus have become lovers. She is shown to get jealous of Camille and uses something to spy on her. She is seen at the meeting of the factions and leaves once the werewolves are mentioned. She soon signs her name with her blood on the document that she agrees to have peace with the other factions. Personality Through flashbacks to 1919 whilst working as a Nurse during the Influenza period, Genevieve is seen as a very caring and sacrificial woman. She helped patients through their sickness despite the risk to her own health and Rebekah once described her as a "sweet girl" to Marcel. She said she was initially wary of Rebekah due to her being an Original Vampire, meaning she was somewhat judgmental although changed her mind once Rebekah showed her kindness and friendship. Genevieve was fiercely protective and helped her friends, although this can be seen as too trustworthy, through her own admission, and gullible as she was unable to see Rebekah's true wishes until she had completed a task for her. She can be seen as a truthful person, once Rebekah's true intentions were revealed, she was fearful and enraged at the consequences she and her family may face and attacked Rebekah, wishing to reveal the truth to spare them. When she is resurrected a century later, she harbors a vengeance towards Rebekah. Physical Appearance Genevieve is a beautiful witch with pale skin, blue eyes, and wavy red hair. She has an attractive face and is tall, standing at approximately 5'9". Relationships *Klaus and Genevieve (Allies/Lovers) *Genevieve and Rebekah (Former Friends/Enemies) *Clara and Genevieve (Friends) *Celeste and Genevieve (Friends, Allies) Name The name Geneviève is of uncertain origin, however it’s generally thought to be Celtic, meaning “of the race of women,” “women of the people,” or “mother of the race,” derived from the French Geneviève “white wave”, which in turn comes from the Late Latin Genovefa. It began to be used in Britain in the 19th century. Appearances *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' Trivia *Genevieve is most likely the woman standing between Klaus and Marcel in the photograph Cami found in The River in Reverse and rediscovered in Reigning Pain in New Orleans when her memories were rectified. *Genevieve was identified as The Redhead in the episode Après Moi, Le Déluge‎. *She was revived along with Bastiana and Papa Tunde by Celeste Marie Helene Dubois. *Genevieve, Papa Tunde and Bastianna Natale are three of the worst witches in the history of New Orleans, according to the producers' promo for Dance Back from the Grave. *In[[Dance Back from the Grave| Dance Back from the Grave]], it is revealed that Genevieve is the witch whom Rebekah suggested to Marcel would be strong enough to help them find Mikael. *In Long Way Back From Hell, it is revealed that Genevieve along with Rebekah worked nurses in a sanatorium in 1919. *In Long Way Back From Hell, Genevieve tortures Rebekah and exposes her betrayals to Niklaus. *In Long Way Back From Hell, Genevieve has her naïve and innocent nature taken advantage of by Rebekah to summon the attention of Mikael to New Orleans. *In Long Way Back From Hell it is shown that Genevieve has/had fellings for Niklaus *In Long Way Back From Hell, Genevieve gives Papa Tunde's Blade to Niklaus. *Genevieve is the first person other than Rebekah and Kol and the first one outstide of the Original family to call Klaus, "Nik." *Genevieve is the last surviving witch, out of the four that were resurrected. *In Farewell to Storyville, Genevieve has become an Elder and cast spell to release Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah from the cemetery. *In Long Way Back From Hell, Rebekah used infected rags to sicken Genevieve and Clara (possessed by Celeste). Gallery Dance Back from the Grave (4).jpg Genevieve TO3x11.png Elder Witches.png CrescentCity3.jpg Genevieveclara1919.jpg Genevieveandclarameetingtunde.jpg Genevieve1919again.jpg Longwayback11.jpg Longwayback10genevievecelesteandklaus.jpg Longwayback4.jpg Maxrsde.jpg genevieve-ep-14.jpg Crescent28.jpg Crescent85.jpg tumblr_n0ibzmK83n1snhp3fo1_500.gif LongWayHell1.jpg LongWayHell2.jpg LongWayHell5.jpg LongWayHell8.jpg LongWayHell9.jpg LongWayHell10.jpg LongWayHell11.jpg LongWayHell12.jpg LongWayHell13.jpg LongWayHell14.jpg LongWayHell15.jpg The_Originals_S01E13_mkv0532.jpg Crescent32.jpg Maxresdefaul.jpg Lwb18genevieve.jpg Lwb13rebekah.jpg Glen6.gif Klen5.gif Klen4.gif Klen3.gif Klen1.gif Klen.gif Tumblr n1l0dhmody1qh8zk2o3 250.gif gen2.gif gen.PNG gen3.PNG rebekah-forces-influenza-on-genevieve.jpg Lgg19rebekahgenevieve.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-10.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-8.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-5.jpg The Originals S01E16 mkv1422.jpg tumblr_n2nuu2LfVj1tvu967o4_250.gif 7mns5.gif Notes See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven